


Haha, very funny. Can you get out now?

by Warriordevil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit pranks the other sides, Glitter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Remus eats deodorant, please tell me if i missed things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriordevil/pseuds/Warriordevil
Summary: Deceit pranks the other sides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Haha, very funny. Can you get out now?

Deceit climbed over the couch, grinning evilly. Landing silently between the couch and the wall, he waited for some unsuspecting side to come across the trap he had laid down. Everything was ready, now all he had to do was wait. 

He did not have to wait long. Soon enough, Logan came down the stairs, and Deceit whipped his phone out, ready and eager to watch the logical side fall into his trap. Logan had a book in one hand, and as soon as he stepped onto the carpet, he stepped on the tiny button that Deceit had put on the floor. Sticky confetti erupted from hidden pockets, and there was a loud blaring noise from a hidden speaker. Logan dropped his book, startled, and fell back. Deceit put a gloved hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh too loud, as he watched Logic search for his book in the mountains of glitter. Deceit sunk out after Logan had found his book, and had stormed back up the stairs to find someone (*cough cough* Roman) to ask who had done this. Not wanting to be accused of the crime, Deceit found his way to the common room of the mindscape just as Patton and Virgil arrived to see what had happened.

__________

Deceit smirked as he quietly removed the last red sash and replaced it with a purple and black plaid one. Roman’s reaction was going to be priceless when he saw this, that’s for sure. Now all he had to do was hide the red sashes. Maybe in a forgotten closet somewhere? No, under the bed. Deceit shoved the sashes under the fancy, four-poster bed, double-checking that you couldn’t see them, and hid on top of the wardrobe just in time. As he settled into a comfortable position, Roman waltzed into his room. Carefully pulling his phone out, Deceit recorded as Roman came towards him and threw open the wardrobe doors. His eyes widened, and he shrieked in surprise when he saw that all of his plain red sashes had been replaced with purple and black, dark blue, light blue, green and yellow ones. After standing there for a moment, Roman expression changed from one of surprise, to one of fury. He turned and stormed out of the room, and Deceit heard yelling. Quickly hopping off of the wardrobe, he quickly sunk out, leaving Roman to find his red sashes on his own.

__________

Finding a prank to play on Patton was a bit easier than the other two. Patton loved to listen to music while he was baking, but other than that, he left his phone in random places, and had to rely on the other’s help to find it again. Patton had just finished baking another batch of cookies, and had left his phone on the counter. Grabbing the phone, Deceit ran to his room and got to work.

Two hours later, he was finally done. He could hear Patton asking Logan if he had seen his phone, they were right outside his room. Placing the phone back on the counter, Deceit returned to his room to wait. Two minutes later, he could hear heavy metal music blasting through the Mindpalace, along with a shriek of surprise. Deceit grinned evilly. Three down, only two left.

__________

Deceit knew just what to do to prank Remus. He could hear shouting, and Deceit knew that it was Roman and Remus fighting again. Popping up in the living room, he was not surprised to see the two yelling at each other. Hissing, he separated the fight, then lectured both of them. When he was done, he saw Patton standing behind Roman.  
"I'll take Roman, Deceit."  
Roman's face fell as he was dragged out of the room. Deceit turned to Remus.  
"I'm putting your deodorant on lockdown for the next week. All of it."  
Remus' face fell, but he complied, coming back with a box filled with deodorant. Satisfied, Deceit took them back to his room, and got to work. 

One week later, Deceit had successfully swapped all of the the deodorant with white chocolate, molded to fit the shape of the stick. Returning the box to Remus, he watched carefully as Remus quickly took a big bite of the deodorant, and his expression morphed from one of excitement, to disgust. Pretending not to notice as the Duke spit the white chocolate out, Deceit quickly went into the kitchen to make himself a snack. He deserved some ice cream.

________

Deceit had been staring at Virgil for the past hour, trying to figure out how to prank him. Virgil had started shifting uncomfortably in his chair, and it hit Deceit. He knew what he was going to do! Leaping up, he startled Virgil, but he kept going, sprinting to his room. 

The next morning, Virgil got up and got dressed, as usual. He put his make-up on, as usual. Wait… did his reflection just wink at him? Virgil did a double-take. Blinking, he leaned closer to the mirror. He waved his hand in front of his ‘reflection’. Snorting, he went to turn around again, and his reflection stuck its tongue out at him. A forked tongue.  
“Alright, Deceit. Very funny. Can you get out now?”  
Grumbling, Deceit moved out from behind the mirror, and stuck his tongue out at Virgil again.  
“You can be such a spoil-sport, sometimes.”  
And he sunk out, heading back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I anything!


End file.
